Mas Pos Ganteng
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Hari pertama masuk sekolah baru, hari yang baik atau burukkah bagi Hinata?


Pagi yang gelap besertai hujan melanda Kota Konoha. Di satu sudut kota yang padat, tampak seorang gadis berjalan pelan, bersusah payah menghindari air hujan dengan payung yang ada di tangannya, bersusah payah menghindari lubang jalan yang terisi air membentuk kubangan dengan sesekali melompat kecil. 'Ah sialnya aku hari ini, hari pertama masuk sekolah baru, sudah tadi kesiangan, belum sarapan dan sekarang malah kehujanan' rutuknya dalam hati. Akan tetapi, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia ucapkan dalam hati, wajahnya _sumringah_ , bibir mungilnya mengulas senyum sehingga menambah keayuan pada dirinya. Rambut indigo yang panjang dibiarkan menjuntai dengan indahnya tanpa aksesoris apapun. Baju seragamnya tertutup jaket ungu pudar nan tebal miliknya sehingga sedikit menutupi ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil.

"AAHHHH AWASSSS..." tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari belakang disertai dengan bunyi klakson sepeda motor yang cukup memekakkan telinga sang gadis "TEETTTTTTTT..TEEETTTTTTT" (sepeda motor macam apa ini?). Dan terjadilah kesialan lain pada gadis itu. Bukan tabrakan seperti yang sering terjadi pada cerita-cerita sinetron. Motor itu berhasil menghindari sang gadis dengan membelok tajam ke kanan, tetapi tidak mampu menghindari kubangan air yang berada tepat di sisi kanan sang gadis sehingga..

PYYAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHH

Air dalam kubangan itu meluap mengenai sang gadis. Kubangan yang sudah dihindarinya sedari awal berjalan tadi, tiba-tiba dengan enaknya motor tidak tau diri menyiramkan isi kubangan itu padanya. 'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...siaaal sekali akuuuuuuuuuu' rutuknya masih dalam hati. Giginya bergemeletuk, tangannya mengepal, dan tiba-tiba entah dari mana datangnya, aura mengerikan khas Sadako muncul di belakangnya bak latar yang sering ditampilkan di film-film kartun (?).

"Aah.. _gomen_ ya mba (uda ngomong _gomen_ kok manggilnya mba?), saya nggak ngeliat jalan tadi. Eh mba nggak apa2?" tanya sang pengendara motor.

"..."

"a-ano... mbaa? Jangan diem aja donk, saya jadi ngga enak, teehee"

"NGGAK APA-APA BAGAIMANA? Emang kamu nggak liat apa saya jadi basah kuyup begini?"

"Lohh mba basah kuyup bukannya emang karena kehujanan ya?"

"GGGGGRHHHHHHHHH !. Kamu i... eh?"

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti, dan bagaikan adegan di sinetron anak muda (author sudah tua), sang gadis yang mulai mendongak memandang wajah si pengendara motor, terdiam, terpesona pada pemandangan di depannya. Dengan _slow motion_ ditatapnya pemandangan tersebut. Rambut kuning yang basah, hampir menutupi mata sang pengendara motor yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda, mengantarkan pandangannya pada mata biru, sebiru lautan, yang sangat indah. Tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing, dan mulutnya yang membentuk cengiran lebar. Baju jingganya yang terlihat rapi. Pandangannya turun ke saku kiri baju pemuda tersebut, terpampang jelas deretan huruf kapital yang membentuk kata "POS KONOHA CITY".

"Eengg, mba kok melamun? Terpesona melihat saya ya? Teehee" ujar si Pak - coret – Mas pos sambil cengar cengir.

Kenapa dipanggil Mas? Tentu saja menurut perhitungan sang gadis, usia Pak – coret – Mas tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Dan seketika itu pula tampang melongo sang gadis tergantikan dengan raut masam.

"a-apaan sih Mas pos i-ini? Su-sudah tahu saya basah ku-kuyup, bu-bukannya nolongin ma-malah ngegodain"

Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba sang gadis menjadi gugup. Mungkin itu yang disebut _The power of mas-mas ganteng_.

"Hah? Mas pos?" sahut si pemuda cengo. "Teehee saya memang masih muda ya, jadi dipanggil mas pos. Walau agak aneh kedengarannya tapi saya senang sih" lanjut si pemuda sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Em.. jadi mba nya sekarang mau kemana?"

"Ha-harusnya ke se-sekolah, ta-tapi kalau bba-basah kuyup be-begini bisa-bisa di-ditertawakan o-orang"

"Oh gitu.. Yaudah terus gimana mba?"

"TOLONGIN LAH! Malah nanya terus gimana sih? Belikan baju ganti kek, dianterin ke sekolah kek, yang romantis gitu! Eh..." usai berujar seperti itu secara reflek tangan sang gadis terangkat menutupi mulutnya. 'Uhh..aku kenapa sih kok tiba-tiba seperti ini' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Ehhh... EHHHH?" dan dengan otaknya yang mungkin telmi si pemuda berhasil mencerna kata-kata sang gadis. Setelah itu pipi keduanya memerah ditambah gerakan-gerakan tidak penting lainnya dari kedua belah pihak untuk menutupi situasi yang ganjil ini (yaelahhh bahasanyaa).

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

He- (udah ah)

"Yaudah mba ayo saya bonceng ke rumah saya, nanti mba pakai baju adek saya saja. Trus saya antar ke sekolah mba sekalian deh sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban saya teehee" akhirnya si pemuda pos (?) memberikan tawaran yang oke untuk sang gadis.

"Mmm... apa ti-tidak mere-repotkan?" sahut sang gadis terbata-bata.

"Nggak kok mba, lagian tadi kan mba sendiri yang minta saya nolongin, bagaimana sih?" kata si pemuda ceplas ceplos. Tak ayal sang gadis kembali cemberut.

"Hee..nggak kok mba, nggak apa-apa. Mari saya bonceng. Semakin lama nanti semakin siang lho mba" lanjut si pemuda.

"Ba-baiklah. Te-terimakasih" balas sang gadis sambil tersipu malu.

Akhirnya sang gadis pun naik ke motor si pemuda. Selanjutnya muka sang gadis berubah warna dari pink menjadi merah padam. Tentu saja karena posisi duduk mereka yang sangat dekat (jangan lupakan bahwa bagian belakang jok motor si pemuda diisi dengan box _carrier_ untuk menyimpan surat, paket atau apalah itu yang akan diantar ke tempat tujuan).

"Oh ya mba, kita belum berkenalan ya? Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto" ucap si pemuda sesaat setelah motor mulai berjalan.

"Saya.. Hyu-hyuga Hi-hinata" balas sang gadis sambil tersenyum malu.

Mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk, bagi si pemuda maupun sang gadis. Mungkin ini akan jadi kenangan indah di bawah rinai hujan seperti yang sering diceritakan di drama romantis. Kedua insan yang tengah berboncengan tersebut terlihat gugup meskipun juga menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

Dan mungkin juga tidak terlalu baik...

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sama sekali lupa bahwa adiknya, Shion, adalah siswa SD.

END


End file.
